They all go down
by xXCherryHazeXx
Summary: A weird little story...Short story though. Loki traps Tony and Steve.


Tony looked around with a devilish smirk waiting till he thinks of which person to dare. With a smile he looked straight at Thor and finally spoke, "Thor, I dare you to play the nervous game with..." Thor looked with a worried expression, please don't choose Bruce. "With who?" Tony smirked and motioned toward Clint.

Clint rolled his eyes as did Thor; Thor looked at Tony and back at Clint with a confused look. "What's the nervous game?" Clint laughed but as he looked towards Tony he put a serious look on his face. "It's a game where you put your hand somewhere on the others body and ask if they are nervous, if they say yes then stop. If no then keep going towards a special place." Thor looked at Tony with an angry look after that...Somewhat marevlous explination he put his hand on Clint's thigh.

Clint looked up with a suprised look as Thor giggled, "Are you nervous?" Clint put his 'game face' on and simply shook his head no. Thor moved his hand slowly up Clints thigh dragging his fingers along so he can make Clint shiver. He asks once again if Clint is nervous but again Clint shakes his head no, "Are you even trying Thor?" Thor looked at him with fustration. He moved his hand underneath Clint's shirt and rubs a little under his belly button. "How about now?" Clnt looked shocked and finally replied in words, "Yes, please get your hands off Thor." He looked at Tony with an angry look as Thor pulled his hand away in Relief. "Okay Tony Stark, it is finally my turn." Thor looked around and pointed towards Steve, "You! Steve, I want you and Tony to enter the bedroom. You must spend one hour in there."

Tony looked at Steve and laughed, "You mean one hour in heaven?" Thor laughed at Tony and Steve then nodded in agreement of what Tony had said. Steve stood up in fustration and walked into the room; he slamed the door behind him and Tony followed after laughing for three minutes. "Midgaurdians! Don't forget that the time starts when the door has locked." Tony thought to himself, Why did I make the lock on the outside of the damn door!?

Thor smiled and shut the door on them, he mouthed some indistinct but Tony ignored it. Steve and Tony sat in that room for about five minutes in complete silence when finally they heard a third breathing pattern. They looked around the room for another figure but could not find what they were looking for. Tony sat on the bed; when he looked up to see misty green eyes burning through his soul. "Ah! Loki you bastard!" Steve ran over quick enough to see Loki jump on top of Tony. Steve quickly pulled Loki off but fell ontop of Tony in the process.

"Get the fuck off me!" Steve quickly pulled himself off and turned toward Loki. He quickly disapeared and pushed Steve to the wall; Loki got off but Steve still couldn't move. Loki moved quickly towards Tony and bonded him down as he climbed onto Tony. He thrusted his clothed body over Tony; Tony growled and spat into Loki's face. "I didn't know you played dirty, but here's the deal. You do as I please or Steve over there will be crushed; do you understand?"

Tony looked at Steve and back to the mischief god then whimpered in defeat. Loki smirked and tore off Tony's clothes in one hand gesture; as he did to his own clothes. "You're going to scream when I'm done with you, Stark." A bottle of baby oil appeared in Loki's hand. As he prepared himself, Tony was trying to find a new way out of this. He had always been able to get himself out of stuff like this with girls but with a god of mischief. Tony huffed as Loki put his length against Tony's enterance. "Say you want me inside you." Tony looked with spite into Loki's eyes and shook his head in defiance.

Loki smirked and slammed his length into Tony and got a grunt out of him. As Loki continued to thrust into Tony, he heard a growl of a voice from Tony, "L-l-Loki...Fu-fuck!" Loki pulled out again and leaned over to Tony's ear and whispered to him. "Tell me you want me. Tell me I'm your desire Stark. Now!" Tony Shook his head and Loki shoved himself back into Tony's hole once again. Tony growled once again but only into a moan; Loki had realized that he had hit Tony's prostate. He smiled and continued to thrust into Tony's prostate, as another growl came out Loki unbonded Tony.

Loki whispered into Tony's ear but this time it was indistinct. Tony rolled over and pulled Loki out of himself; his throbbing length was wanting and weeping for Loki's hole. He thrusted himself into the god and straight away hit Loki's prostate. This went on for the rest of the time being until the last three minutes Tony thrusted once more into Loki; he pulled him closeand whispered to him "cum with me Tony Stark. I shall leave you with Steve if you obey." Tony was realized as he could not hold his cum in anymore. Loki and Tony arched their backs and came together, Tony hit the bed but Loki disappeared with a green and black puff of smoke.

Steve hit the ground and Tony got clothed. Steve and Tony had finally left the room, horrified and disturbed. Tony felt desire still bursting but went through the est of the night without satisfaction. It was only a game, or was it passion finally appearing through the god of mischief.


End file.
